


Esőzés

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Series: Szösszenetek [35]
Category: Jrock, SCREW (Band), the GazettE (Band)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Rain Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Short One Shot
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: Már napok óta csak esett Tokióban...
Relationships: Byou (SCREW)/Reita (the GazettE)
Series: Szösszenetek [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604515
Kudos: 1





	Esőzés

**Author's Note:**

> Mivel szeretném magam törölni néhány oldalról, ahol már nem vagyok aktív, de nem szeretnék ficiket véglegesen eltüntetni az internetről, akkor sem, ha mai fejjel már nem vagyok büszke rájuk - hiszen mindig olyan rossz érzés, ha egy régi kedvencem, amit újra szeretnék olvasni, többé már abszolút nem elérhető -, úgy döntöttem, végre tényleg minden ficimet feltöltöm erre az oldalra. Elnézést azoktól, akik fel vannak iratkozva az értesítőimre, és most egy halom e-mailt kapnak ezekről a régi munkákról - nem sértődök meg, ha ideiglenesen törlitek a feliratkozásotokat. Ígérem, igyekszem a hónap végéig befejezni az "archiválást".
> 
> A magyar nem az anyanyelvem. A történetet myvision4free bétázta.

Reita kifelé bámult az ablakon. Odakint esett, nem is, inkább ömlött az eső már négy teljes napja. Még az esős évszakban is ritka volt, hogy ennyi csapadék essen megállás nélkül. A szőke basszeros csalódott volt, éppen akkor jött a rossz idő, amikor végre sikerült új gumikat beszereznie a motorjára. Szerette volna vezetni végre, de ilyen időben ez lehetetlen volt.

Karok fonódtak a dereka köré, és ő önkéntelenül is lehunyta a szemét.

\- Byou - sóhajtotta.

\- Olyan savanyú képpel bámulod az esőt, mintha legalább is egy atomrobbanás gombafelhője lenne - mondta az énekes, majd nyomott egy csókot Reita nyakának oldalára.

\- Annyira költőien beszélsz - horkantotta a basszusgitáros, és megfordult az ölelésben, hogy Byou szemébe tudjon nézni.

\- Az a dolgom, hogy költőien beszéljek - vigyorgott a férfi. - Tudod, énekes vagyok és én vagyok felelős a dalszövegekért is.

Reita csak a szemét forgatta.

\- Jobb dolgokra is használhatnád a nyelvedet - jegyezte meg, mire Byou mosolya még szélesebbre húzódott.

\- Jó ötlet - nyalta meg szája szélét, majd éhesen Reita szájára tapadt. A szőke belenyögött a csókba, és minden gondolatát felejtve, ösztönszerűen bújt közelebb párjához. Az pedig nem teketóriázott sokáig, egyszerűen kivonszolta Reitát a lakásból. A férfi értetlenül pislogott, ahogy a másik csuklójánál fogva a lifthez ráncigálta.

\- Byou... mégis mit...? - nyögte, de egy újabb csók beléfojtotta a szót, és mire feleszmélt, már háta már a lift tükörfalának volt nyomva. Byou pedig egy ragadozó tekintetével figyelte őt.

\- Akarlak - suttogta ajkaira és újra megízlelte őket.

Reita zihálva nézett a másik szemébe, amikor ajkaik elváltak egymástól.

\- Akkor miért nem a lakásban...? - kérdezte, de megint félbeszakította egy csók.

\- Azért, mert most máshol akarom csinálni - vigyorgott az énekes.

\- Igen? És hol? - pislogott rá értetlenül Reita.

\- Kint az esőben - mondta úgy Byou, mintha mi sem lenne természetes.

\- Te hülye vagy - csóválta a fejét Reita, de a továbbiakban nem tiltakozott. Hagyta, hogy párja kivonszolja őt a ház mögötti parkolóba, és az egyik félreeső bokor takarásában a falnak nyomja. Az eső úgy ömlött, mintha dézsából ömlene, de Byou-t ez láthatólag nem zavarta. Reita először fázott, de a heves érintések, a forró csókok hamar feledtették vele. Egyiküket sem érdekelte, hogy a nedves ruha a bőrüknek tapad, hogy bárki megláthatja vagy meghallhatja őket, ha elég közel merészkedik a bokorhoz... Nem törődtek semmivel, csak egymással.

Byou csak annyira húzta le mindkettejük nadrágját, hogy hozzá tudjon férni Reita fenekéhez. Nem sokat vesződött az előjátékkal, a tegnap esti után Reitának talán nem is volt rá túl nagy szüksége, hogy sokáig tágítsa, az izmok a testében hamar engedtek a gyengéd erőszaknak. Byou a basszista szájára tapasztotta a kezét, nehogy túl hangosan nyögjön fel, amikor eblé hatol. Az egész nem tartott tíz percig, Byou gyors tempót diktált, hosszú és puha ujjai Reita férfiassága köré fonódtak. Az orgazmus pillanatában a szőke férfi az énekes vállába harapott, nehogy meghallja őt a háziúr, aki éppen ezt a pillanatot választotta arra, hogy lehozza a szemetet, és a bokorhoz közeli konténerbe dobja.

\- A francba - nyögte Byou, amikor az öreg eltűnt a lakóház ajtaja mögött. Kisimított egy vizes tincset Reita arcából, és nyomott egy puszit az orrára. - Ezt meg kell ismételnünk egyszer.

\- Meg - bólintott Reita, miközben fáradtan Byou mellkasának dőlt. - Ez sokkal jobb, mint a zuhany alatt. De most már menjünk be, különben tüdőgyulladást kapunk mindketten.

Byou gyorsan becipzározta nadrágjaikat és bekapcsolta öveiket, majd összekulcsolta ujjait Reitáéval, hogy visszatérjenek lakásukba - és ott majd a kanapén folytassák, amit itt elkezdtek.

Másnap reggel mindketten lázasan ébredtek, és köhögve-tüsszögve hívták fel menedzsereiket, hogy lemondják az aznapra tervezett programjaikat.


End file.
